Walking in a Pokemons shoes
by CottonTamika
Summary: What happens when Oz changes into a Zorua? Her pokemon, who also happens to be a Zorua, helps her find a way to change back. On the way they will face many challenges, but they won't give up without a fight! Rated T just because.
1. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon! I'm not affiliated with Nintendo or Gamefreak either!  
**

****Oz walked around the mountain side with her Zorua. Today they were going exploring for the professor. He offered her a pokedex and a Pokémon to start her journey to catch all the Pokémon, but Oz had kindly declined. She wasn't interested in catching Pokémon, or even battling! You see, the thing she was most interested about was meeting Pokémon and becoming friends with them. Oz had a special ability. She could talk and understand Pokémon.

"Come one Zorua! We need to find cool objects for our treasure collection!" Oz said, putting Zorua on her shoulder. Zorua sighed. Oz could tell he was tired from all the walking to two had done. Thats when something caught Zorua's eye.

'Look Oz! Over there! Theres a Person over there!' Oz looked at where Zorua was going. She was right! there was someone over in the mountains! Oz followed her trusty Zorua, who had hopped off her shoulder.

"Hey! Person over there! Are you ok?" Oz called out to the mystery person. The figure must have been frightened of Oz and Zorua, because they ran away into a deep forest.

Zorua sighed. 'Too bad! No way we can catch up to them now! Not in that forest.' Oz didn't hear what Zorua had said, and was too focused on a shiny object that the figure had dropped. The young girl picked up the object.

"Zorua? Whats this?" The Pokemon walked over to its green-eyed trainer. Zorua studied the object for a while. 'Im sorry Oz. I have no idea. Maybe we should take it to the Professor.' Oz shook her head. Oz was tempted to bring it to someone and ask what it was...But she also wanted to keep her prize to herself. She put her blonde hair behind her eye while thinking. Then Oz had an idea that would change her life forever.

"Hey Zorua!" Oz said to her beloved Pokémon. "Lets use the stone on you! Maybe you'll evolve!" Zorua smiled at the thought of becoming stronger. Zorua nodded.

'Hehe... That would be awesome!' Zorua said happily. Oz kneeled down beside the Pokémon. "Ready?" Zorua nodded. "Ok! Lets do this!" Oz cheered as she used the stone on her Pokémon. There was a sudden flash of light, and Oz covered her eyes. The light faded and Oz opened her eyes. _Am I suddenly smaller? _Oz thought.

'Um...Oz?' Zorua asked. Oz was so confused. Zorua was the same size as her now! 'You...you are...' Zorua trailed off. Oz looked at Zorua, confused. "Huh? What is it?" Oz reached out to Zorua, only to stop in surprise. Her hand was furry! Her hand was a paw! She had a paw!

"Waaah!" Oz said in surprise. "What happened to meeee!?" Zorua looked at his owner in surprise. "Your...a...Zorua!" Oz blinked. No way. She thought. "Aaaa! Zorua! We have to tell someone!" Oz said panicky. She started running around in little circles. Zorua sighed. They were in trouble. Zorua tried to think of a way to transform Oz back, but just sighed in defeat.

Zorua nudged Oz. 'Why don't we just make ourselves look like humans? All Zoruas can use illusions, so you should be able to too! Then we can go looking for a way to transform you back.' Oz looked at Zorua. That might actually work!

"You try first." Oz said to Zorua. Zorua nodded. A puff of smoke appeared, and Zorua looked like a normal boy! Well...not that normal. Close enough though. Zorua looked at Oz. Oz nodded. Soon there was another puff of smoke. They both had dark black hair with a red streak in it. They also had abnormally bright blue eyes, that might stand out. But it was probably ok. Right? The tail and ears might be a problem though...They could just say they were cosplaying. Oz had red gloves and red boots on, with a black tank top and shorts. A light gray jacket finished her look. "Do I look like real self?" Oz asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Zorua replied casually. Her Pokémon now wore a white T-shirt under a gray jacket, with animal fur surrounding the top of it. He had on black jeans with black shoes. "We should be able to talk with the help of telepathy." Zorua informed Oz.

"Hey...Shouldn't I give you a human name if we talk next to people? So they don't notice as much?" Oz asked. Zorua thought about this. "Hmm...I guess. If you can think of something decent that is." He replied. She better not come up with something stupid. He thought. "What about Ditto 2000?" Oz asked jokingly. A big grin spread across her face when she saw Zorua's face. "Just kidding! Hm...What about Zero?"

"Zero..." Zorua said. "I guess I can stand that." He muttered. "Yay! Zero it is!" The blue-eyed girl said excitedly! 

**Authors note time! I hoped you enjoyed my first fanfiction(That is, if anyone bothered to read it) Yes, I know it sucks -.- But anyways, review please! I want to know what I need to work on, and again, thanks for reading my pointless story! **

**-CottonTamika**


	2. Aquacorde Town

**I do NOT own Pokemon. I'm in no way affiliated with Gamefreak or Nintendo or anything else related to Pokemon. I only own my OC.**

"Vaniville Town! We need to go there so we can tell them what happened to me!"

"Stupid! We need to go to Route one! Thats where that man was heading!"

"Vaniville Town!" Oz commanded.

"Route one! And we can't just strut up to the Professor and say 'Hey im Oz! I got magically turned into a Zorua.' They will think its a prank!" Zero protested. Oz sighed in defeat. _Zorua-I mean Zero- is right...They won't believe it _Oz thought. Then she had an idea.

"What if I leave a note saying that i'm going exploring, and then no one will be worried about me!" Oz insisted. Zero thought about this. Yes, it was a good idea...as long as no one questioned her about who she was.

"Ok. Fine. But do it quickly." Zero answered in defeat.

"Yay! Thanks Zero!" Oz sang happily. She grabbed a piece of paper from the notebook that she was supposed to write in for the professor from her bag, and wrote a quick note.

_Dear Professor Sycamore,_

_ Hello! Its me, Oz! I found some interesting things about a Pokemon, and decided to follow it. It looks like a regular Pokemon, but its very intresting. I might be gone for a while, so let my mom know that i'm doing research. _

_See you later, Oz Tinoper_

Oz finished up the note, and folded it once. The black haired girl started walking casually to Vaniville Town. Zero sighed and followed her. When they made it to the edge of the town. Zero snapped up the paper from her hands, transformed back into a Zorua, and quickly slid it under the door to Professor Sycamore's lab. Then he had an idea. Zero added a little something to the note, and quickly ran into the lab and grabbed something. He came back, and cast the illusion to make him look somewhat human again.

"Now hurry up. We need to go to Route one." Zero whispered to Oz. Oz nodded in agreement, and followed Zero, who was heading in the direction of Route one. Oz gazed in amazement all the Pokemon that she had never seen before.

"Zero...what's that?" Oz asked, tugging Zero's arm while looking at a little bird Pokemon.

"Its a Fletching." Zero informed her. Oz looked over at Zero to see him looking at a strange device.

"Zero! Is that a Pokedex!?" Oz choked. _Did Zero steal that? _

"Yup." Zero informed. "I left something on the note about taking the Pokedex. I picked the lock pretty easily. So its fine."

"Zero! How could you!" Oz whimpered.

"Its in my nature to steal." Zero pointed out, a huge grin spreading across his face. Oz moaned in response. Its not like she could stop him anyway. They continued down the small direct path, until they made it to Aquacorde Town. Oz gazed at the small town in excitement. She had only been here once, and it had only been for a little bit. She ran over to the small river, that runs along the town.

"Zero! Come over here!" Oz said happily. Zero rolled his eyes, but went over to his trainer anyways. As soon as Zero was close enough for Oz to reach, she splashed him with cold water.

"Hehe! Got you!" Oz sang as she skipped around Zero, who had yelped in surprise.

"You little..." Zero said, cracking his knuckles. "You're not getting away with this!" He declared, running after Oz.

"Oh but I am!" Oz boasted. She laughed as the two ran round in circles. People might of given them a couple weird looks, but Oz didn't care. She hasn't had this much fun in forever!

-Time Skip-

Oz and Zero sat on a bench, exhausted from all that running around Aquacorde Town. Zero had finally caught Oz, and tackled her to the ground, which had just made Oz laugh even more. There was some commotion nearby, but Oz and Zero ignored it.

"Im going to look around town to see f I can spot that guy anywhere." Zero informed Oz.

"I want to help too!" Oz said. "I'll go search the right side, and you can do the left." She finished. Zero sighed.

"Okay. But be careful!" He warned the girl. Oz didn't pay any attention and just skipped away, but no before taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her waist to hide her tail. She skipped around happily, only to be interrupted by a man holding a potion.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah..." The man was talking about Potion shops and buying stuff, but Oz didn't pay any attention to him. He finally finished his lecture and gave Oz a potion. She stuffed it in her bag and walked away, while the man was still talking.

"Jeez. That guy is annoying." Oz sighed. She continued walking around carelessly, not even looking for the mystery person. Due to her not paying attention, she bumped into someone.

"Eeek! Im so sorry! Are you okay?" Oz turned around to see who she ran into. The person wore a red suit. He had red hair and red glasses, so you couldn't see his eyes. _This dude looks like hes in the mafia! _Oz thought.

"Who do you think you are, bumping into someone of Team Flare like that!" The guy said, his voice booming. Oz sweat dropped. She had heard of Team Flare. Oz wasn't really sure what they did, but she could tell they were bad. "And your coming with me!" The Team Flare member finished. _Oh crap. What do I do now? _

**Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! Please review, it makes me happy! Im going to try to update everyday so...Yeah!**

** -CottonTamika **


	3. Team Flare Problems

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or anything else afflicted with it! BTW, when I put '~' when someone is talking, that means the Pokemon are talking :)**

Oz stared at the guy from Team Flare awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Um...Can I just slowly walk away...and we can forget about this whole thing?" Oz asked quietly. Oz started to back up slowly while the guy snickered. He grinned at me.

"No way missy. You can't just leave! Heres the deal. You do something for me, or you come with me." He proposed. _Why can't neither be a choice?_ Oz thought, sighing. She didn't want to do anything for this guy. Who knew what he would ask her to do? But on the other hand, She also didn't want to go with him to his base or whatever! No way!

The raven haired girl thought about it before replying, "You know what? Im going to pick neither!" She said before running off. Oz ran as fast as she could, her shoes pounding on the ground. Her heart has beating fast. It felt as if her heart was about to explode.

"Not so fast!" Oz heard the guy say in the distance. Oz yelped in surprise as something hit her in the back, causing her to fall on the ground, and loose her illusion. _Oh crap! I need to get away!_ Oz thought, as she scrambled back on her new paws, but fell again due to something holding her feet. She looked behind her to see a Butterfree holding her legs with the move 'string shot'.

"Oh! Look what we have here! Our leader will be proud!" The guy said happily. He nodded to his Butterfree who then wrapped Oz up all the way, and dragged her along. Oz looked up at the Butterfree.

"~Why are you doing this! Don't you hate them? It seems like all they do is capture Pokemon!~" Oz asked the Butterfree. The Butterfree didn't respond to her question, which made Oz angry. _Why would they do this? Whats their plan? It has to be something bad...I guess i'll try to find out when i'm stuck in their hideout or whatever._ Oz thought to herself.

"~They say they seek to make a beautiful world...~" The Butterfree said quietly. Oz thought about what the Butterfree had said. _Make a beautiful world? There has to be something behind that. Capturing Pokemon isn't very beautiful!_ Oz thought.

"~What do you mean?~" Oz asked. The Butterfree remained quiet, and continued dragging Oz along.

"Butterfree, hurry up and take her to the base. I'll be there later." The Team Flare member commanded. Butterfree nodded and flew up high in the sky, and to their base.

"~Waaah! Im going to fall! Help! I don't want to die!~" The frightened Oz cried out. They were slowly going higher, and higher. _Im going to fall! Oh no! Good bye world!_ Oz thought as she looked down below. She was so scared of hights. She had been ever since she was little, when Zero almost fell of a cliff when they went on a trip with Oz's mom. They started descending, and Oz started to calm down once they reached solid ground.

"~Oh ground! How I missed you!~" Oz cried out happily. Oz sadly had to part ways with the ground, when the Butterfree dragged her into some sort of coffee shop. A woman who wore almost the same weird outfit as the other guy came up to them.

"Good work. You can go now." The woman said to the Butterfree. The Butterfree flew away instantly, back in the direction that they came from. Oz was then grabbed by the woman, and taken to a wall. '~What are we going to do at this wall? What if they MURDER me!? I don't want to be murdered!~" Oz yelled, as she struggled to get free. The woman went to a panel and inserted some numbers and the wall slid open._ Oh my gosh a secret door! Where they MURDER me!_ They walked to a little room, where Oz got thrown in.

"~Hey! Come back here you punk!~" Oz yelled, slamming her small body into the door. She sighed. Casting an illusion wouldn't help, because it was just an illusion and wouldn't make her stronger. _What am I going to do? Is Zero okay? How will he know where I am? At least im not getting murdered._ Thought the sad and depressed Oz.

**Hey guys! Me again! I'm so sorry by the way for not updating yesterday! I know I said I would update everyday...but as you can tell that ended up as a lie. I was super busy and didn't have time! Anyways, thanks for reading (That is, if anyone actually read this stupid thing). Reviews equal more updates!**  
**-Cotton Tamika **


	4. Seperated

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, and i'm not afflicted with Gamefreak or Nintendo!**

Oz had fallen asleep in the small room she was in. When she finally woke up, she quickly noticed that nothing had changed. She sighed. Secretly she had hoped that she would of been taken to a nicer room with nice sofas and a tv or two. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. Oz made herself look human again, and tried to open the door, but of course it was locked.

"Hello? Anyone? Open the door!" She yelled into the door. The raven haired girl sat back down, deciding to wait to see what fate would bring her.

~Now back to Zero~

Zero sighed. He had been walking around, with no signs of the mystery person anywhere. _I have been gone for a while...Maybe I should go back for Oz..._ He thought. Agreeing with his own decision, he walked back to the bench he had seen Oz last. Sitting down, he decided to look at the Pokedex while he waited. It was pretty boring, because they hadn't caught any Pokemon, so there was nothing to look at.

"Oz...Where are you?" He mumbled under his breath. _That stupid girl. I told her to be careful! I wonder if anything happened?_ Zero asked himself. Worriedly, he got up and paced to the place Oz had been searching. No signs of her anywhere. He ran faster. Nothing.

"Dammit Oz! Where did you go?" Zero cursed under his breath. He continued walking, and tripped on his face.

"Owww...What was that!?" Zero asked out loud. He turned to see that he had tripped on some weird stringy stuff. _I wonder what this is..._ He wondered. Shrugging it off, he looked around but saw no signs of Oz or the mystery figure the had been looking for. _Its okay Zero. She probably went to the next town because she couldn't find me...Thats right. She must of done that._ He put on a small smile, possibly trying to trick himself that everything was okay as he headed out to Route two.

Walking through the grass, Zero saw many carefree Pokemon. He had never been a wild Pokemon. Oz had been his trainer since day one. Oz's mom's favorite Pokemon was her Zoroark, who was like a mom to Zero. He had always wondered what it would be like to be a wild Pokemon. A Scatterbug came up to him, but ran away and hid in the tall grass. There was also a flock of Fletching in the sky, while a lone Zigzagoon roamed the grass, looking for something to eat. Soon Zero came to Santalune Forest. _Oz...Where are you? _

~And now to Oz again~

The steel door opened, and light flooded in. This frightened poor Oz, and again made her loose the illusion.

"Come on. Follow me." A woman's voice said from behind the door. Oz walked out of the room timidly, not knowing what to expect. She was taken underground to a huge room. There was some sort of thing in the middle of the room...was that...a Pokemon? She also noticed a man with orange hair and some weird looking equipment on.

"Welcome to Team Flare. You shall be my new Pokemon." The masculine voice said. _What? His Pokemon?_

**Me time! I suck at coming up with names. I came up with Oz because I had recently watched 'The Wizard of Oz'. Zero is from...I really have no clue. Sorry for such a short chapter -.- Anyways, thanks for reading! Byeee**

**-CottonTamika**


End file.
